


eclipse; sweet voice in the dream

by yerimsus (deadangels)



Series: under 500w, short fics to boost [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, idk if its romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadangels/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: Jungeun dreams of Jinsol. She knows why.
Series: under 500w, short fics to boost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	eclipse; sweet voice in the dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anons/gifts).



> I needed to write just before I sleep. Time check is 3 AM, GMT+8. :—) I guess I am: Still Surviving ! 
> 
> Quarantine has gotten me so bored. This might be my last for a while because wow does it take a lot of brain power, given that I'm only left with two braincells.
> 
> Also!!! PSA!!! This is a gift, remix, idk for anons and her zodiac collection. She never told me about her gemini piece, and the last time I checked (stalked), she has it deleted. 
> 
> So this is my Gemini™ entry for her collection. Because I am, in fact, a gemini. Gemini haters will be blocked.
> 
> I'm quite convinced she'd finally be able to see why we are soulmates after this. :p
> 
> I'll marry you once we are in our 30's, I promise. No rush, just two bisexual girlfriends.
> 
> AND BACK TO YOUR REGULAR PROGRAMMING, it's unedited and raw. Hehe.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @purpleproses

Jungeun dreams.

Hair flaxen in the moonlight, a pine-forest sky. A white dress flutters, its ends buoying in the air. Her face obscured, Jungeun cannot tell. Nor does she remember when she wakes up. 

But she does, the skin so pale. So pale, it glows under a cascade. 

So pale, that when Jungeun blows against the closed eyelids, purple veins cracked into the surface.

'do you feel like, like... we'll be reincarnated?' Jungeun asks. The question slips past, voice wavering. A glance downwards, and Jungeun feels herself falling.

Jinsol stares. She does for a long time, eyes casted towards the horizon. Far away from this place as if she too is falling. 

'you don't—' Jungeun starts.

Jinsol answers — cuts in anyway, 'yeah, jungeun. i do.' A pause, looks as if she's mincing the words in her head. And she is. Because words never seem to come out right. 'as art, as paintings, as dreams. not as humans, not as a goddamn human. never as one.'

She turns to Jungeun, the same question reflected in her eyes. Jungeun couldn't answer, minces the words in her head. Because words never come out right. Not when she isn't a girl of syntax, and Jinsol is;   
not when Jinsol isn't expecting an answer made up of one especially when she was born among them.

A car honks by below, the city sleeps with one eye open. Up here is a different story. It doesn't sleep; it wakes. The two girls are its witnesses.

Jungeun no longer feels like falling.

The girl revisits. 

She dances below the moon and the needle of stars, upon the terrain, but never in between.

Her skin, it glows. Similar echoes imprint into Jungeun's pallor but she never realizes. Maybe once, but not really. After all, she never did glance towards anything but the girl in the center.

  
Because it was Jinsol. 

Jinsol, whose hair is flaxen in the dead of the night. Skin so pale, it redefines how Jungeun views the moonlight. 

Once it started like,

'do you feel like, like... we'll be reincarnated?' she asked.

And Jinsol answered. 'yes, jungeun. i do.' 

  
that this time, when Jungeun blows a steam into Jinsol's eyelids, and the smoke begins unfurling between them, her eyes were open.

  
Jungeun... she wasn't born among syntaxes like how Jinsol was. Because words never quite cut it; they never fully describe the way Jinsol's eyes would light up in between the tresses of midnight.

(Because, Jinsol's eyes, they never did light up the way Jungeun would like to believe it did.

Just the thought of it keeps her up at night.)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really the typical reincarnation story if you squinted enough. Hints of Jinsol being a writer, and Jungeun trying to be one for her. 
> 
> Jungeun feels entitled to Jinsol she ends up romanticizing/fetishizing her. That's basically it. And some other metaphors, simile, blabla.


End file.
